Protective gear may be worn to protect the person from injury during participation in an activity. Common examples of protective gear include helmets and goggles, which are often worn together to protect the wearer's head and eyes from injury. For example, helmets and goggles worn during snow sports are now considered standard protective wear and provide head and eye protection in the event of a fall or crash. The helmet and goggle may also protect the wearer from equipment (e.g., skis, poles, snowboards, boots) that may come loose and strike the wearer in the head or face. Significant injury can result if the head and eyes are not protected.
Due to the frequency of helmets and goggles being worn together, they are often designed with each other in mind. For example, goggles may be designed so that the goggle may fit comfortably on the face although a helmet may otherwise interfere with the positioning of the goggle on the wearer's face and the positioning of the goggle strap to hold the goggle in place.
In another example, helmets may include a mechanism for clipping the goggle strap to the rear portion of a helmet so that in the event the goggle is displaced, the goggle strap (and thereby the goggle) remains clipped to the helmet. Although the mechanism can prevent the goggle from being lost, it does require the wearer to clip the goggle strap to the mechanism in the first place. Additionally, attaching and detaching the goggle from the helmet when the strap is clipped-in may also take more effort than desirable because the clips are designed to prevent the goggle from accidentally detaching from the helmet. For example, detaching the goggle requires the strap to be unclipped, which may involve the wearer removing the helmet in order to view the rear portion of the helmet to unclip the strap.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a goggle attachment system for goggles that are worn with helmets that provides easy attachment and detachment of the goggles.